Beyond Love's Grasp
by RedDeath'sMask
Summary: Hisoka finds out who Tsubaki’s partner is.....and it turns out, they both have big plans for Hisoka and Tsuzuki. When Tsubaki and her partner try to tear Hisoka and Tsuzuki apart, will Hisoka’s feelings finally be revealed? Read Falling in Love first.


Title: Beyond Love's Grasp

pairing: if you know anything about my writings...you should know this..

Rating: NC 17 (this time, for real)

Summary: Hisoka finds out who Tsubaki's partner is...and it turns out, they both have big plans for Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Will Tsuzuki save the day? Will Hisoka's feelings finally be revealed? Read **Falling in Love** first.

Tsuzuki crumpled Hisoka's note in his hand. He scowled as he tossed it in the trash can. Tsuzuki scoffed. He couldn't believe that he was jealous of Tsubaki! It made Tsuzuki's skin crawl...the thought of her fingers all over his Hisoka. 'Fine.' Tsuzuki thought, trying his best to swallow his burning jealousy. 'I'll just casually wait for him. No big deal.' Tsuzuki took the coffee pot from the cabinet to make himself coffee. "Screw this." Tsuzuki said aloud as he thrust the pot back. Tsuzuki took a bottle of vodka out of the closet, grabbed a glass, and made his way to the couch.

"Why so surprised, boy?" The doctor cackled evilly. Hisoka swallowed hard, not looking at the doctor, but looking at Tsubaki. Hisoka felt his knees give out, and he crumbled to the floor. Sitting on his knees, Hisoka said, in a broken whisper, "Why.." His piercing gaze shot at Tsubaki. "Why would you do this?!" Tsubaki laughed, a sound that tore through Hisoka. A few hours ago, he found her giggle cute. But now, her laughter was pulsing with pure venom. "To give you a warning." She said, hands at her hips. "But...he! Muraki tossed you aside! Left you for dead! Why would you want to work with him?!" Muraki chuckled, but said nothing. "Truth is, I wanted you. Muraki brought me back to life, saying he'd help me get you back from...your partner." Tsubaki viciously spat her last words. "There will, of course, be...consequences...if her orders aren't carried out." Muraki said. Hisoka scoffed. "Like what?" Muraki's eyes bore right through Hisoka. "Death."

Hisoka laughed shortly. "We're immortal. You can't harm him. Or me." To Hisoka's horror, Muraki and Tsubaki began to laugh. "There are ways of killing and immortal spirit, you foolish child." Tsubaki pouted; her cute, innocent self suddenly returned. "Oh, don't talk about him. Come with me Hisoka." Tsubaki said as the clutched Hisoka's arm, leading him away into another room. Once she closed the door, she hugged him. "I've missed you so, Hisoka!" Hisoka leaned against the door, unmoving, as she clung to him. Tsubaki began to tell Hisoka how Muraki had brought her back to life, and how she would've gone mad if she couldn't see him. Hisoka couldn't concentrate, though. He could only see Tsuzuki, with a big smile in his beautiful amethyst eyes, saying "I love you, Hisoka." Hisoka swallowed hard. 'I love you too, Tsuzuki...' Hisoka brought his hands up to hold Tsubaki's narrow back. "Can you promise me something Tsubaki?" Tsubaki nodded. "Anything..." Hisoka exhaled sharply. "If I stay with you, you have to promise me you won't harm Tsuzuki. I know Muraki is after him. You have to promise you won't let him touch Tsuzuki." Tsubaki nodded.

Hisoka got back to their apartment very late. All the lights were off except the kitchen light. Hisoka walked into the kitchen, in search of Tsuzuki. 'Probably asleep...' Hisoka thought. He stood in front of his partner's door and reached for the handle. At the last moment, he decided against going in. Just as the boy turned, the door opened. "If you're here to admit your love, stop stalling. I'm tired of waiting." Tsuzuki said, leaning against the doorpost. "Yea right. You're drunk!" Tsuzuki laughed, pulling his partner to his chest. "Am not!" Tsuzuki held Hisoka close for a long time. "Why were you gone for such a long time? I thought you wouldn't come back..." Hisoka shuddered. 'When I press up against him, even more than Tsubaki's body, my body responds...' Hisoka thought. Hisoka reached up and cupped his partner's face. "Hisoka? What– " Tsuzuki's eyes widened as Hisoka pulled the man in for a kiss. 'Now I find...that it's _his_ body...'

'When did I fall in love?' Hisoka asked himself. Tsuzuki pulled away. "Hisoka wait– " The teen just pulled the man in for another kiss. Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's shoulders. To much of the boy's shock, Tsuzuki pushed him away. "This is too much." Tsuzuki looked up and smiled, before saying, "I thought you were serious. You shouldn't tease me like that, Hisoka!" The teen forced a smile. "You're right. It was only a joke. Night!" Almost sensing his partner's disappointment, Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's shoulders. "Were you serious?!" Hisoka exhaled sharply. "I...I guess I was..." He said quietly. Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka in for a bear hug. The man's hand closed around Hisoka's ass. Hisoka blushed. "I'm not dreaming this, am I?" The older man whispered against his young partner's lips. The teen felt his partner's hard cock rub against his groin. "Do you know how much I've wanted you?" The man's hand slipped into Hisoka's pants. "May I come into your bed?" Hisoka moaned. "Don't be rough. I'm inexperienced." Tsuzuki smiled. "Come here!!"

Tsuzuki cupped his partner's face, kissing him deeply. Wrapping his arms around Hisoka, Tsuzuki pulled the boy into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. Hisoka laid on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. The older shinigami smiled before pulling off his own shirt. Tsuzuki climbed over Hisoka and began to play with the teen's nipples. Hisoka moaned at Tsuzuki's hot tongue. "How cute..." Tsuzuki muttered. Before Hisoka could respond, Tsuzuki unzipped the teen's pants. Tsuzuki's hands played with Hisoka's growing erection. "Oh! Tsuzuki!!" Tsuzuki laughed as he sat up on his knees and pulled down his own pants and boxers. He saw Hisoka watching him hungrily. The teen sat up, leaning forward to take hold of Tsuzuki's cock. Hisoka swallowed hard. He watched Tsuzuki lay on his back, before he leaned over the man. Hisoka slowly licked his partner's cock from the base to it's tip, his tongue gently teasing the hole. Tsuzuki threw his head back in a low, throaty groan. "Oh Hisoka!" Tsuzuki muttered.

Hisoka smiled and, with a little more courage, took the man's entire dick into his mouth. Tsuzuki tossed his head back against the pillows, with encouraged Hisoka to move faster. "Agh, Hisoka!!" Tsuzuki panted, trying to catch his breath. "Hisoka, stop!!" Hisoka quickly stopped, moving away from Tsuzuki. "I'm sorry, I– " Tsuzuki sat up as Hisoka spoke. The man took his partner's hands into his own, gazing into frightened emerald orbs. Gently kissing the knuckles, Tsuzuki said, "You didn't do anything wrong, my dear. It felt wonderful, but if you were to continue, things would've ended too quickly." Hisoka hesitated for a moment, before turning red and looking away from his partner's lustrous amethyst eyes. "Will you...do the same for me?" He muttered under his breath. Tsuzuki could barely hear Hisoka's words, but he knew what the child wanted. The man pulled Hisoka in for a deep kiss, falling on top of him onto the bed. Tsuzuki kissed down Hisoka's chest, pausing to tease the boys nipples. The older shinigami pulled down Hisoka's pants, freeing the boy's hard shaft. Tsuzuki licked the tip, teasing it for a long moment. Hisoka writhed under the man's touch, moaning loudly as Tsuzuki took his hard cock into his mouth. "Tsuzuki! I...I want you inside me!!" Hisoka managed to pant. Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka again. Then, sitting up, he reached for a small bottle of lotion that he kept on the night stand.

Tsuzuki squirted some on his fingers before pushing one deep inside of Hisoka. It shocked Hisoka at first, but a small pain ran up his spine as Tsuzuki pushed another finger in. Hisoka hissed Tsuzuki's name over and over again. Once Tsuzuki slipped a third finger in, the boy found himself gasping for air. Then, all of a sudden, Tsuzuki pulled away, leaving Hisoka panting and moaning on the bed. The boy could feel his penis twitch with anticipation and excitement. He turned his head to see Tsuzuki rub a healthy amount of lotion onto his cock. Although he had just been toying with it, Hisoka had realized that Tsuzuki's cock was thick. And long. Hisoka swallowed hard, suddenly having doubts. When Tsuzuki laid back on top of Hisoka, looking deeply into his emerald eyes with longing, passion-filled amethyst eyes, all of Hisoka's doubts and fears faded. Hisoka groaned when Tsuzuki's large, beautiful hand closed on his shaft.

Hisoka gasped, tightly shut his eyes and threw his head back. "Hisoka...are you ok?" Tsuzuki groaned. Tsuzuki had just began to push into Hisoka, and he already felt pain. Hisoka grasped Tsuzuki's hands that were beside him on the bed. The man leaned in and kissed Hisoka before shoving into the boy again. "Nnnn...ah! Tsuzuki!" Hisoka looked Tsuzuki in the eye. "Please! I can't wait anymore!" Tsuzuki opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by Hisoka's moan of excruciating pleasure. Tsuzuki quickly thrust himself inside of Hisoka, burying his member to the hilt. Tsuzuki groan in his throat. "You feel so good inside, Hisoka." The man panted as he pulled out of his partner. When Hisoka moaned loudly, Tsuzuki smiled, thrusting slowly back in. Hisoka's hands clutched Tsuzuki's arms as the man repeated his motions. When Tsuzuki picked up speed, Hisoka's fingernails dug into the man's skin. "AGH! Tsuzuki!" Hisoka found himself shouting, and to much of his surprise, he then shouted, "Ugh...harder...deeper!!" Tsuzuki smirked, thrusting into his young partner with a blinding force. Hisoka moaned continuously as Tsuzuki thrust faster. Then, Hisoka threw his head back, his fists clutched the sheets tightly, and he arched his back. With a loud moan, he felt a sudden climax twitch in his hard cock, resonating in his nipples. Hisoka felt his fire suddenly come to a screeching halt as he exploded, feeling sexual relief. Tsuzuki moaned loudly one last time, before the boy felt his partner come deep within him as well. Tsuzuki thrust into Hisoka one final time, riding out his orgasm. Tsuzuki then gasped, collapsing on the bed next to Hisoka.

Hisoka smiled, still panting quite hard. Once he had his breathing under control, the boy propped himself up on his side, facing Tsuzuki. The boy's fingertips idly brushed against Tsuzuki's arm. Tsuzuki moaned, grabbing Hisoka's hand. The man mumbled "You're finally mine...," before kissing the boy's fingertips. The man looked back at Hisoka. Almost as in response, Hisoka snuggled in beside Tsuzuki, his head on his lover's chest. Tsuzuki wrapped his arms protectively around the boy. Kissing the top of his lover's head, Tsuzuki whispered, "I love you, Hisoka." The teen kissed Tsuzuki's chest near his heart. "I love you too. I always have..." Hisoka yawned. "...and I always will..." Although he didn't see it, Hisoka was sure his love smiled. Smiling himself, he snuggled against Tsuzuki and fell asleep.

The next morning, as a blinding light flooded through the window, Hisoka woke up. He got out of bed, being very careful not to wake Tsuzuki. The teen tried to get ready very quietly, but to not avail. "Hisoka?" Hisoka turned at Tsuzuki's melodic voice to look into the man's stunning eyes. "Morning, my love." Hisoka smiled, walking toward the bed. "Morning." Tsuzuki muttered as he rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. "Where are you going?" Hisoka smiled. "I thought I would get us breakfast." Hisoka waited for Tsuzuki's face to light up at the sound of food, but the man's face appeared worried. "How...um...How do you feel?" Hisoka giggled slightly. "Wonderful..." Hisoka said, kissing Tsuzuki. "You were amazing. I'll be back in a little while." Hisoka turned and walked out of the apartment. Tsuzuki lay in bed for a moment, then decided to go to the window to see Hisoka's cute little ass. Tsuzuki stood, groggily walking to the window, vaguely noting that he was still naked. The man got there in time to see Hisoka walking toward a car that two figures had stepped out of; One was tall, and one short and slender. Tsuzuki gasped as he recognized Muraki and Tsubaki. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki muttered. Then, to much of the man's shock, Hisoka stopped, talking with Tsubaki. The girl grasped his jacket and hugged him, Tsuzuki immediately getting jealous. Tsuzuki watched with a horrified expression as Hisoka willingly got into the car next to Tsubaki. "HISOKA!!" Tsuzuki shouted over and over, banging on the window. Almost as if he heard Tsuzuki, Hisoka turned and looked up at the window. Just before the car pulled away, Tsuzuki swore Hisoka mouthed the words 'I love you.'

To be continued...

Hey guys! Sorry this one's a little short. I kinda had to end it there, or it would have been like 9 pages long. I'd rather just make another story and it's a to be continued. With means I'll continue. I got a lot of messages from people who were like "It says complete, but you didnt finish!" I was assuming people would understand that I would continue...but apparently not...

So there it is! Message me and tell me your thoughts. Part 3 will be out soon and possibly a part 4. We'll just have to wait and see how 3 goes.


End file.
